elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Sawbones194/Elder Scrolls Online und das Writing/@comment-26638774-20170130155731/@comment-24014033-20170130173441
"Nach der Open-World, dem Gameplay" please, TES stand nie für gutes Gameplay. Ich nenne mal das Kampfystem (Hack & Slash wie im ersten Zelda) oder, dass man beim Sprinten nicht springen kann. FÜr mich war und ist Erkundung auch Teil des Gameplays und DAS macht TES seit jeher so unglaublich gut. Manchmal braucht es nur ein richtig fettes Gameplay-Element, dass ein Game so perfekt beherrscht. In Halo das Gunplay, in TES die Erkundung :D Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? Würde jedenfalls nicht den geringsten Sinn ergeben. Macht es sinn, dass bald jeder 08/15 Chara ein kleines Zimmer in einem bestimmten Gasthaus hat? :P Gameplay-First ist meine Devise. Ich mein, man kann durchaus Erzmagier der Magier-Gilde sein, warum auch nicht? Jeder erlebt eben die Magier-Gilde für sich und ist halt auch Erzmagier, merkt aber nicht, das die anderen Spieler Erzmagier sind. So wie jeder Spieler Molag Bal in den Arsch getreten hat, in der Main Quest. Die Bücher über Talos würde ich gerne sehen, Google gibt mir nix. Wäre ein starker Fauxpas. Curios Text kann man eben nicht auslassen, ist doch zu legendär... Hier mal ne Liste von TESO-Büchern, die nicht drin sein dürften (Quelle Scharesoft) : Bücher: *Der Mond Lorkhan *Magie vom Himmel *Variationen der Daedra *Ahnen und die Dunmer *Neuland, Eroberung und Besiedelung *Die Brüder der Dunkelheit *Vater des Niben *Die Alik'r *2920 (Band 1-12 ) *Gedanken zu den Schriftrollen der Alten *Die muntere Argonische Maid *Alte Sagen der Dwemer *Final Lesson *Ruins of Kemel-Ze (Seyda Neen gab es damals noch nicht) *Tamrielic Artifacts *Death Blow of Abernanit *Horror of Castle Xyr *Song of the Askelde Men *The Amulet of Kings *Das Haus des Chaos *The Legendary City of Sancre Tor *Lunar Lorkhan=Wurde von Fal Droon geschrieben,der damals wahrscheinlich noch nicht gelebt hat da er auch Author von The Dragon Break ist. *The Dragon Break=Erwähnt Ereignisse nach 2Ä 825 bis hin zu 3Ä 417. *Magie vom Himmel=Von Irlav Jarol *Varieties of Daedra=Dagoth Urs endgültiges Erwachen war in 2Ä882,allerdings könnte man argumentieren das er auch früher darüber hätte schreiben können. *Ahnen und die Dunmer=Geschrieben nachdem das Dritte Kaisereich Morrowind "eroberte" *Die Brüder der Dunkelheit=Erwähnt Tiber Septim *Vater des Niben=Erwähnt Potema... *Die Alik'r Es wurde von Enric Milres geschrieben der auch *Sacred Witness A True History of the Night Mother geschrieben hat,dort schreibt er das er Pellarne Assi Author von "Die Brüder der Dunkelheit" getroffen hat...allerdings kann besagte Person damals noch nicht am leben gewesen sein. Was bedeuted das Weltan dessen Gedichte(Epode of the Ansei Wards,On the Immortality of Dust)man in ESO finden kann auch noch nicht lebte...jetzt Reisen sogar Personen ;) *2920(1 bis 10)=Von Carlovac Townway(Interview With Three Writers) *Gedanken zu den Schriftrollen der Alten=Von Septimus Signus *Die muntere Argonische Maid=Von Crassius Curio *Alte Sagen der Dwemer=Von Gor Felim *Final Lesson=Erwähnt die Sepitm Dynasty... *Ruins of Kemel-Ze =Seyda Neen gab es damals noch nicht) *Death Blow of Abernanit( (1) "The Horror" refers to the daedra prince Mehrunes Dagon. (2) "Fifty winters" suggests that the epic was written fifty years after the Siege of Abernanit, which took place in 3E 150. (3) "Thrice-blessed Rangidil" is Rangidil Ketil, born 2E 803, died 3E 195. He was the commander of the Temple Ordinators, and "thrice-blessed" by being blessed by the Tribunal of Gods. (4) "Mother, Lord, and Wizard" refers to the Tribunal of Almalexia, Vivec, and Sotha Sil. (5) "Dagoth Thras" was a powerful daedra-worshipper of unknown origin who declared himself the heir of the Sixth House, though there is little evidence he descended from the vanished family.) *Horror of Castle Xyr=Dritte Ära. *Song of the Askelde Men="Translation 3E213 Atheneum Monks at Old Anthel" *The Amulet of Kings=Erwähnt die Septim Dynasty *The Legendary Sancre Tor=Tiber Septim ------ *Neuland, Eroberung und Besiedelung=Gedruckt in 3Ä 344 *Tamrielic Artifacts=Erwähnt mehrfach die Handlung von Battlespire und die Dritte Ära.Allerdings in der Eso Version an besagten stellen gekürzt,da der Author alt genug ist ;)kommt es auf die zweite Liste. *Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie=Gedruckt in 3Ä 105 *Varieties of Faith: The Khajiit erwähnt Kaiserin Kintyra *Tal Marog Ker's Researches :Geschrieben in 3E 172 und das Original erwähnt außerdem "The earliest entry is marked "Harvest's End, 3E 172." Only the first few pages make sense. Later entries are incoherent and illegible. In the first few pages you learn the basic story of Chimere, Master Sorcerer, Summoner, and Direnni retainer, and how he treated with Lord Dagon, tricked him, and paid the price of his victory." Erwähnt Chimere Graegyn. Andere Lore-Brüche: Warum gibt es die Priorei der Neun schon?Die Ritter wurden erst 3E111 gegründet... Warum gibt es die Weynon Priorei schon ?Wobei es da zumindest glaubwürdige Gründe gäbe. Warum gibt es Hackdirt....das Vlanhonder Moslin's Großvater gegründet hat.... WARUM GIBT ES PELAGIAD VERAMMT NOCH MAL DAS WURDE NOCH NICHT GEGRÜNDET ,ES IST EINE IMPERIALE SIEDUNG AUS DEM DRITTEN KAISERREICH...(Ich weiß das es nur in einen Brief erwähnt wird) Cropsford ....ist auch neu aus der dritten Ära.... Dwarven Ore gibt es nicht... Dann einfach mal das Aldmeri-Dominion. Zitat Kirkbride: "Ugh, so far the Aldmeri Dominion is pretty horrible. To take the Aldmeri Dominion in general, and the Altmer specifically… …when these Tolkien-rips were suddenly revised into Nazi Numerically Named Baby Killers, nobody cared. In fact, those that mattered loved the idea. Oh look! An LOTR Inversion. censored finally. This “new” version of them is just… ohai TSR/Pathfinder/MtG/Safeway. And shame on it. Really. Shame on this censored. It’s hackneyed and trope’d and without any literary courage whatsoever. Ugh. Queen Aryenn, stepping out of an airport bookstore near you." DANKE AN SYNTHORAS AUS SCHARESOFT! Er hat diesen Post zu verantworten. TOLLE Arbeit! Also kommt schon. Ich kenne FanFics mit mehr beachtung der Lore.